


Whoops

by theamericanwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Deanom, Demon!Dean, F/M, Light Choking, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamericanwitch/pseuds/theamericanwitch
Summary: Y/n knows she's in trouble. what she does with the information both before and after will entire depend on her mood.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Y/n, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 8





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work I originally did for a tumblr review done by crashdevlin. If you like angst and smut and more angst you should definitely check her out!

You...were so screwed. You were dead. You were dead and screwed. And it was your own damn fault. 

It’s not like you planned for it to happen, but then again when does it ever go to plan in this line of work? Spoiler alert the answer is never. So it wasn’t actually your fault so much as you had fallen victim to fate...and possibly karma. 

Too bad Dean wouldn’t see it that way. 

Your best option, running, was out of the question seeing as how Dean would find you no matter how fast and long you ran and it would be way worse for you once he caught you. Your second best option, hiding, wasn’t really much better...but you did it anyway. Okay so maybe it was a bit childish to hide but what other choice did you have? Besides it wasn’t actually hiding so much as avoiding; and they’re totally not the same thing. 

You managed to hide—avoid, him for the better part of the day but as soon as you heard him open that door your nerves got the better of you. So you tried to sneak out of there. 

You got maybe a total of ten feet before you heard, “Y/N!” and suddenly there he was in front of you. So sudden in fact that you landed on your ass. 

“Uh, hey, man. what’s up?” 

He helped pull you up before you could get away and continue hiding. “Oh I think you know exactly what’s up. But just in case it’s slipped your mind let me show you.”

You gulped as he took you to the bathroom, the look on his face not mad like you’d thought or even disappointed like you’d feared but impassive. You didn’t like it. 

He opened the door and you looked around, “So...what’s up?”

“‘What’s up’? Are you serious right now?”

Looking to him, maybe a little too innocently but whatever you were now committed to this, “I don’t see anything wrong here, Dean.”

“There’s blood everywhere.” 

Your act made it about fifteen more seconds before you sighed and turned back to the room, “I know...I didn’t mean to but there was more than I anticipated for such a small thing…they really don’t teach you how much blood can be held in such a tiny body.”

“That’s your excuse? Ignorance?” At your shrug he rolled his eyes in annoyance and pushed you back into the room. “What about the whole ‘not cleaning it up’ part?”

You turned to him, trying to not slip. “Um...if I’m being completely honest I didn’t even think about that. Mostly just how you’d look at me for being so sloppy about it. That look that you’re giving me right now, I can’t stand it…”

He smirked at you, clearly unamused but it was better than the impassive disappointment he had been donning. “Clean it up, I’d hate for the tile to be stained with all this. It really ruins the mood in here. Come find me when you’re done.” With that, he shut the door, leaving you to clean up the mess you made. 

You kicked the foot of the body and sighed, “This is not what I signed up for.”

X

It took you a long ass time to clean the entire room: your hands pruny and peeling, knees bruised and not even in a fun way, and you were pretty sure you’ve lost your sense of smell due to the cleaning chemicals mixed with the decomposition already taking place. You found Dean in his room with his headphones on. Uh oh, means he probably wants to be left alone; but...he said to find him when you were done right? So when you went in without knocking, and straddled his middle, you were merely following instructions. 

Without taking off his headphones he grabbed your wrists and looked at your hands. Your palms, fingers, fingertips, it was clear he was looking for an excuse to push you away and being gross and still having blood on you. Too bad for him you were as meticulous cleaning yourself as you were with the bathroom. 

You pulled your hands away, or tried to anyway. Dean held onto them firmly though, his thumbs playing with the inside of your wrists. Pressing them on your pressure points so your hands curl up and look even smaller in his. While his gaze stayed at your hands you looked at his face trying to figure out what he was thinking. Try as you might, no matter how long you’ve know this man you could never figure him out. It was part of the reason you would always go back to him. 

When the tension, the quiet, the touch, became too much for you, you leaned back far enough to where he put his hands on your waist like he thought you would go too far, “Dean...come on stop being mad at me.”

“I’m not mad.”

“Bullshit.” When he finally looked at your face you started to pout. “I promise I didn’t know it would be like that. You always handled everything before and after, it was my first time by myself! You really should’ve watched me to make sure I didn’t mess up.”

“Oh so this is my fault?” Fuck his voice was so...flat, and emotionless. You hated when it was like that. All the tones he’s ever used on you and the flatness would always be the worst he could use on you. This would not do at all. “Is that what you’re saying?”

You shrugged, “No, I’m saying that we both didn’t prepare for this like we thought we had. But next time I’ll know better, I’ll plan better, and I will make you proud.”

He merely grunted in response. You said all the right things, practically apologized, even said you were at fault, and he merely grunted. 

It took all you had in you to not whine, opting to instead run your hands up and down his arms, “Dean...I promise I’ll do better next time. I’ll follow instructions you give me and...I’ll listen to your advice. I promise…”

He took off his headphones, finally, at least he wasn’t splitting his attention anymore. “Mm...where have I heard that before? Oh right, the last time you screwed up. And I’m sure I’ll hear it the next time you do.”

Wrapping your arms loosely around his neck you sighed. You kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, and let your lips stay just out of reach of his. “You like when I fuck up though…gives you an excuse to punish me.” When he pushed you off of him you couldn’t help but laugh. You loved it when you got a rise out of him. 

“Like I need an excuse to punish someone like you. If it wasn’t for the fact you’d get off on it I’d make your entire life nothing but pain.” 

With that he sat up, feet on the floor. Probably trying to leave before having to spend more time with you but you didn’t want to be alone so soon after what you did. You swung a leg over his lap, moving faster than he probably thought you could. Once again you were straddling him, this time you pushed him flat on his back. You opened your mouth to speak, say some more pretty words to entice him. But all too suddenly he flipped the two of you. Only his hands weren’t on your shoulders like yours had been on his...no, one hand was on your neck, the other in your hair. 

“Did you really think a cheap move like that was gonna make me change my mind? You’re sloppy, uninventive, and too busy thinking with what’s between your legs than what little you have in your head.” 

The pressure was barely there from his hand but it was absolutely enough to feel. “You say all that yet here we are...you chose me for a reason. You know what I can do. Give me a chance. A real chance. Not some bullshit bathroom bunny.” You winced, the hand getting tighter but it just made this all the more fun. 

“And why should I?”

“Because I’m the only thing that you haven’t found boring within two days of meeting.”

He looked you up and down, and when his eyes reached yours and you saw pure black where the green usually is you knew you won. Won more time, more attention, more of him. That’s what you really wanted, everything else was simply icing on the cake. 

He growled, sending shivers down your spine, “One last time, Y/n. One last chance,” you smirked having heard this the last time you two played this game. “You do some stupid shit like that hack job again it’s back to the rack for you.”

“Oh, Dean, baby...don’t threaten me with a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic in the one that's getting me back in the writing game so pleeeease if you like it let me know! You can also find me on tumblr at the-american-witch.tumblr.com!


End file.
